Electronic components using a ceramic material, such as capacitors or the like, include a body formed of the ceramic material, internal electrodes formed in the body, and external electrodes installed on external surfaces of the body and connected to the internal electrodes.
A barium titanate (BaTiO3)-based material may be used as a dielectric material used in a multilayer ceramic capacitor, or the like, and the dielectric material may affect characteristics of electronic components.